


Missing Reflections

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broken Reflections, Established Relationship, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Loki is missing Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 6
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Missing Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> This is for KCAWS 30 days of winter day 12 prompt: Broken Reflections. I came up with this short drabble. Many thanks to my beta: thenewpyt, for looking this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Loki looked in the broken mirror he had smashed an hour ago in a fit of anger. He was remorseful, and now he can not check in on Hermione. He blamed his brother, Thor for stroking his ire.

 _If only there was another enchanted mirror that i can check on my lovely Hermione. But alas, this was the only one…_ his thoughts drifted off melancholy not seeing Frigga holding a duplicate mirror identical to his.

“Dearest, that wasn’t the only mirror. Now please be careful with this one!” Frigga stressed to Loki as she handed the mirror to him carefully.

“Thank you, Mother!”


End file.
